Beautiful Misery
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Avery Pierce Taylor is nineteen-years old, currently living her life hitch-hiking about the country a little after her mother died, because her instincts told her to; and her mother always told her to listen to her instincts . . . :: Most likely OOC and AU qualities, but will follow the books, plus no pairings. Will probably turn into a parody, somehow, without my intention.


**Avery P. Taylor** gritted her teeth as she rejected to be picked up by a couple of goofballs, and seeing as there was beer cans and the smell of alcohol seeping from their mouths dirty-grimy mouths, she really doubted she should go with _them_. Unless _YOU_ wanted to be raped of course, then go right ahead.

She sighed and rubbed her temple, the heat was making her dizzy and nauseous, and she was thinking she was on her way of getting heat stroke. In addition, that made her second-guess her decision of not going with those dirty boys, they had an Air Conditioner in their Black Chrome-colored Hummer.

_'Fucking bastards, just _HAD_ to be group of drunken rapists, eh?'_ Avery cursed the people in the Hummer, before cursing under her breathe again, before fanning herself with her black and teal-colored over-sized T-Shirt, her dark-colored Hoodie tied around her waist. She scowled when she felt a drip of sweat slid down from her damp neck all the way down her back until it hit the tightly tied edge of the hoodie.

She looked both ways, wiping away sweat from her forehead and plopped down on the ground – more like her suite-case – in disbelief. "Damn it! Not a single car since that Hummer!" Avery wondered if maybe someone up there disliked her or something, because this was downright ridiculous!

_'Wait, what if I use my –'_ the redhead thoughts were interrupted by someone slowing down, until they were right in front of her. "What?" She sputtered incredulously, wondering how she could have possibly missed this vehicle – the engine should have given its position at least a couple of miles away! _'Wow, I must have really been zoning out to have missed that. That's bad.'_

The drivers' side window rolled down and out showed a boy about her age, piercing eyes and dark-colored hair. "Need a lift? Looks like you're getting a bit sick there. . ."

"Ah," Sensing he was doing this with a good heart, Avery nodded and got up. "Yes, thank you!" Avery smiled, before noticing there was two other passengers; a dog and a man in the passengers sit up front. "Um, can you open up your trunk? I need to put my suite case in there, so the dog will have more room. . ."

Rise of a brow met her question.

"Alright . . . thanks for having Gabriel's interests in mind, didn't think of that." He smiled, before getting out and walking towards the end of the car, with Avery following and she ignored his offer of putting the heavy suite case for her and huffed after she did. She blinked when the boy had closed the trunk before she could, but smiled in thanks.

"Thanks and no problem! I've always been a sucker for dogs – or animals in general, really," Avery complimented, as she opened the door and slid in and sat beside the moose of a dog, a Golden Retriever, named Gabriel. Such a fitting name. "Heya boy, how're you? My name is Avery Taylor by the way, guys." She smiled and began petting the large animal.

_"I'm Gabriel! It is very nice to meet you, Avery!"_ The respond from the dog was quite shocking it was so intelligent! However, you figured you do not want them, the driver and the other passenger, to think you are crazy for having a conversation with their dog. . .

"Awweh, who's a good dog, you are!" She gushed, petting the dog some more, before one of his legs begun twitching and seemed to scratch himself.

They waited for her to pay more attention before they told Avery their names; the driver is Aaron Corbet and the other passenger name's Camael. Camael did not exactly seem like a friendly person, seeing, as he did not tell her his last name. Nevertheless, Aaron and Gabriel seemed friendly enough so Camael being not so friendly did not matter that much.

"So, where you heading?" Aaron asked he only glanced back once, before turning his attention back to the road. "And judging from your suite case, and clothes, seemed like you've been traveling for a while." Therefore, he noticed my city-girl persona. Huh . . . well, then again, I am in the countryside. Maybe they just have built-in radar for city-folks.

"Nowhere really, just been traveling about for a while now." Avery said, feeling no need to tell him I have been traveling for nearly a year and a half. _'And_,_'_ the redhead thought, _'I've still quite a lot of money left, surprisingly.'_ Avery ate a lot, enough to feed a five-hundred pound person in one day. _'I wonder if Auntie Kathy has been putting money in my bank account. Probably . . . she always liked me, even though we're not exactly blood-related.'_

"– Avery, hey, Avery, are you listening?" Aaron questioned, apparently, he had pulled over to a hotel, and had for a while now. Seeing as Camael had disappeared out of nowhere. "We're staying the night here, is that alright?" Aaron asked, hoping Avery did not mind too much.

"Ah, that's alright." Avery smiled, before a thought came to mind. "Oh, do you mind if I pay for rooms and dinner? It's the least I can do for you guys." She wanted to repay them for picking her up, saving her from nearly getting a heat stroke.

Blinking, the younger teen had not expected her to offer to pay for the rooms. "Uh, if you want, but I'd feel much better if I'd paid –" He stopped when Avery stared blankly at him, not going to take a no for an answer. "– alright, you pay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aaron Corbet** watched as Avery paid for the two rooms, after he protested about Camael getting a room to himself – embarrassingly explaining Camael had a bad case of sleep walking, when he saw those perplexed expressions he got when he realized; Two guys in **_one room_**? Two beds or no, not exactly what Aaron wanted those two think of them . . . yeah, no, he is not homosexual, and though he is not homophobic, Aaron was quite happy liking Vilma. Plus, he was _sure_ the Fallen Angel is not either.

_'. . . wait, do Angels even have a preference in a sexual partner?'_ This thought disturbed the young man, making him shake his head, trying to get rid of the thought out of his mind. That was a disturbing thought and he wished he never thought of it. _'I'll just ask later, it seems like an interesting enough question; plus, maybe he'll react!'_

* * *

_Note: This a. . . fanfiction for __**Thomas E. Sniegoski**__'s books, The Fallen! Obviously, if you've read the books, it begins a little after Aaron, Camael and Gabriel leaves Aaron's "hometown". Whatever its name was, because I complete forget and I can't check because my mom took my books with her when she moved to a different province for a job, and she obviously expected to be able to bring me there in a short period of being there, but nope. But anyways, am I the only one that finds Vilma a bit annoying, even after she, ya know? I don't know why, but... she just bugs me for some reason; or maybe it's one of those few people (I have a lot of fictional ones though) that bug me off for no other reason than just existing._

_Either way, this will be following the books, but there are obviously going to be quite a few differences that will be noticeable but I won't update in quite a while. And this is most likely become a parody in some way, I can feel it..._


End file.
